Everything Has Changed
by TheGirlWhoIsPotterWhoLocked
Summary: La hermana mayor de John Watson trabaja de niñera, y una noche se enferma. Así que el tiene que ir a cubrirla. Ahí es cuando conoce a Sherlock Holmes, un problemático chico de 17 años. Y su mundo da un giro completo / Soy pésima para los sumarios, como pueden notar... En fin. El titulo viene de la canción 'Everything Has Changed' de Heffron Drive. Les recomiendo que la escuchen :3


- Mycroft, no necesito una niñera! - exclamó el menor de los Holmes.

Estaba siguiendo a su hermano a cada sitio que iba, tratando de convencerlo que lo dejara solo. Realmente odiaba cuando sus padres salían de la ciudad. No es que le gustara bastante tenerlos cerca, pero al menos lo dejaban hacer lo que quería. Algunas veces.

- Quisiera creerte, querido hermano, pero no puedo permitir que quemes la cocina de nuevo - respondió Mycroft

- Solo paso una vez - se quejo Sherlock - Y fue un experimento

**_flashback _**

_Mycroft conducía tranquilamente hacia casa, y se detuvo un momento para revisar unos papeles, y de paso llamar a Sherlock, para ver como estaba. De repente un camión de bomberos paso a toda velocidad a su lado. _

_- Oh no - suspiró - Por favor que no den vuelta a la derecha... _

_Y... paso. El camión dio vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente avenida y Mycroft encendió el auto y salió lo mas rápido que pudo. Al bajar del auto fuera de su casa, los bomberos ya habían terminado. Y ahí estaba Sherlock, tratando de explicarle al jefe de bomberos como había iniciado el incendio. _

_- William Sherlock Scott Holmes! - gritó Mycroft _

_Al verlo, Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y entro corriendo casa. _

**_fin del flashback _**

- Da igual. De todas formas ya viene en camino - Dio media vuelta y miró a su hermanito dejarse caer en un sofá de la sala - Pórtate bien

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada molesta y juntó sus manos bajo su barbilla, para luego cerrar los ojos. Esto tranquilizó un poco a Mycroft. Al menos si estaba en su palacio mental no molestaría a la niñera. El timbre sonó y Mycroft se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba un joven de unos 20 años, rubio y con brillantes ojos azules.

- Buenas noches - saludo el joven

- Buenas noches - respondió Mycroft, un poco confundido - Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- Oh, claro - dijo el chico, sonriendo tímidamente - Me llamo John Watson. Se supone que mi hermana Harriet vendría a cuidar a su hermano, pero ella enfermó y me envió a mi. Espero eso no sea un problema, señor Holmes.

Mycroft dudo un momento. ¿Sería una buena idea dejar a su problemático hermano de 17 años con un chico de 20? ¿Acaso ese chico podría lidiar con un alguien como Sherlock? Estas y muchas mas preguntas daban vueltas en la cabeza de Mycroft. Aunque... ya era demasiado tarde para conseguir otra niñera, y el tenía que irse. No le permitían llegar tarde al trabajo, y esta era una emergencia.

- De acuerdo, John, pasa - Se hizo a un lado y dejo que el chico entrara. Lo guió a la sala y John miró al muchacho de cabello rizado tendido en el sofá.

- ¿Es el? - preguntó el rubio

- Si, es el - respondió Mycroft - Supongo que esperabas a un niño, no?

- Pues... si - dijo John, un poco avergonzado

- No te preocupes, actua como uno - suspiró Mycroft - En fin. Volveré a media noche.

John se sentó en el sofá frente a Sherlock, y tomó un libro de la mesita de café.

- Oh, y no le hables cuando este así - le dijo Mycroft - Si no lo molestas, tal vez se quede quieto toda la noche

- Umm... Okay - respondió John, algo confundido

Dicho esto, Mycroft se dirigió a la puerta y salió rápidamente. John trato de leer un rato pero no lograba concentrarse. Así que dejó el libro a un lado y fijó su mirada en Sherlock. ¿Enserio necesitaba una niñera? Parecía que no mataba a una mosca...

Entonces Sherlock abrió los ojos y miró a John.

* * *

><p>Hola :D<p>

Bueno, esto es... nuevo. Sip. No tengo idea de donde salio, solo se que en cuanto me llego la idea tenía que escribirlo.

En fin... espero que les guste! Subiré el siguiente tan pronto como pueda... cuando la estupida escuela me lo permita D: (Mis calificaciones son una vergüenza en este momento... pero aqui me tienen... escribiendo xD)

**_Review?_ :_3 _**

Ps: Si alguien de aqui lee mi otro fic **Army Of Two**, quiero disculparme por no subir, estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, pero no me esta gustando, asi que prácticamente lo borro y lo reescribo una y otra vez. Lo subiré tan pronto como lo tenga, lo prometo :c


End file.
